


【德哈】未婚夫失踪事件

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Summary: 马尔福失踪了。他的未婚夫到傲罗警司报案。





	【德哈】未婚夫失踪事件

**Author's Note:**

> 2019七夕24h贺文

01.  
马尔福失踪了。  
他的未婚夫到傲罗警司报案。  
报案人对警长说，我未婚夫失踪了，他叫德拉科·马尔福。他有一头浅金色的头发，总是梳理的整整齐齐；他的脸色总是很苍白，脸型尖削，但是非常好看；他的眼睛是灰蓝色，看着我的时候总是柔情；还有他那张嘴——梅林，我最恨的就是他那张嘴！总是吐出讽刺我的话，我生气的时候又能说出最甜蜜的情话，让我一下子就原谅了他！他的嘴唇很柔软，贴着我的嘴唇时软软热热的，然后他的舌尖像湿滑的小动物一样钻进我的嘴里，勾住我的舌头吻我直到我俩都有窒息的感觉；有时他的舌头在我的下身扫荡，带给我无与伦比的快感……  
停，停。警长扶住额头，右手正巧盖住了额头上的闪电疤痕，我对你和你未婚夫怎么做爱的细节一点兴趣都没有。  
你真的没兴趣吗？报案人眨了眨绿色的眼睛，你难道不爱和马尔福做爱？  
报案人凑近了警长的耳边，他们同样凌乱的黑发蹭到一起。  
我当然想和马尔福做爱，我爱他。  
你才不爱，报案人反驳道，你爱的是傲罗这份工作。  
我不能不工作呀。警长说，傲罗是我的工作，我当然要做好。  
你自己清楚是怎么回事。报案人把刘海向后撩去，露出十四岁的哈利·波特的脸：你看我现在的样子。他哀愁地说，纤细矮小的身板微微颤抖，绿色的眸子似乎下一秒就会青翠地滴出水。  
傲罗摘下眼镜擦擦，再戴上的时候面前的哈利变化成高大的成年男人，西装和发型一丝不苟，转过身决绝地走远。  
德拉科！傲罗想去追，却被定在了原地。  
他感到伤心。这种伤心很奇怪，从胸口蔓延开，带着整个胸腔都在痛，甚至胃也疼了起来，这痛楚感中夹杂着缺了什么的酸涩。哈利知道他的心被挖走了。  
于是哈利哭了起来，流下了火焰威士忌般辛辣的泪水，混在他往嘴里灌的酒液中。

02.  
一对钻戒，一只戴在中指上，被主人像救命稻草一样抚摩；一只不知去向，哈利不知道此刻它是不是躺在某个垃圾桶，在腐烂的菜叶子和尘土里生锈。那只戒指的主人离开的背影一定像他扔掉订婚戒指画出的抛物线一样决绝。  
哈利也决定决绝地把自己灌醉。  
火焰威士忌，白兰地，伏特加，巫师酒，麻瓜酒，什么酒精浓度高哈利就喝什么。太阳颓废地趴在地平线边缘，昏黄的光线有气无力，顺着帘幕的缝隙瘫在地板上，灰尘被惊动了，在光线中惊慌失措地旋转。  
别喝了。赫敏说。她拉开了窗帘，黄昏呼啦啦全涌进来，躺在地板上的哈利无力地盖住眼睛。好刺眼。他嘟哝着说。右手伸出去，又要抓起新一瓶伏特加。  
罗恩拿走了那目标。哈利坐了起来，因为醉酒头疼而蹙眉，像孩子一样伸手：给我！他嚷嚷着，像孩子一样。罗恩看了看赫敏，把酒藏到身后。  
哈利摇摇晃晃要站起来，脚步一歪，差点被地上横七竖八的酒瓶滑倒。赫敏眼疾手快，丢过去一个悬浮咒稳住局势。她皱着眉环视一周，突然想起了什么，朗声喊道：克利切！  
小精灵啪地一声出现，精确地降落在酒瓶中间。  
克利切回应了泥巴种的召唤，女主人该怎么想啊。他咕哝着，皱起鼻子一脸凶相。  
赫敏假装没听见他的抱怨：请收拾一下这里的酒瓶。她说。  
克利切抱怨着屈尊纡贵开始收拾。哈利不知何时躺在地板上昏睡了过去，右手握着左手，珍而重之地把戒指护在手心。  
罗恩把哈利送回房间。  
他下楼后对赫敏怒骂马尔福：始乱终弃的白鼬！他怎么敢这样对待哈利！  
赫敏却叹了口气。  
这事马尔福有自己的难处。她低声说。  
克利切还在骂骂咧咧打扫。赫敏却注意到当他们提起马尔福时，家养小精灵的动作微不可查停顿了一下。

03.  
哈利第二天醒来，在装满酒瓶和纸巾的垃圾桶里发现了一只戒指盒。  
酒红色，丝绒缎面，他知道这属于德拉科的那只戒指。相对的，哈利那只是墨绿色。  
戒指盒开着，哈利无力地垂下头。头很痛，他捂住自己的太阳穴，发出低低的呜咽。  
眼前突然模糊起来，哈利摘下眼镜。  
小时候他曾想着或许泪水能取代眼镜，让他不用整日鼻梁上戴着负担就能毫不费力地看清前方。而现在他知道那只是个幻想，就像德拉科还会回来的期望。

04.  
傲罗扣住自己的手腕。  
他说，来做吧。  
德拉科盯着他咽了口口水，喉结滚动。哈利靠在沙发上一颗一颗解开睡衣的扣子，露出大片肌肤，赤裸裸的引诱意味。  
德拉科接受了邀请。唇舌并用，牙齿也偶尔用上，哈利的颈窝成了他率先选择攻占的地方。淡红的旗帜在偏白的肌肤上烈烈宣誓主权。攻占的地方越来越大，德拉科采撷粉嫩的果实，让柔软的圆粒逐渐硬挺。挑逗下哈利急喘几声，急色地往德拉科身下摸去。疲惫压抑住的性欲此刻全面爆发。荷尔蒙的蘑菇云撑着海绵体充血。硬挺的两根东西撞在一起，让双方都爽地呻吟出声。  
他们很久没做了，此刻他们需要彼此就像上岸太久的鱼猛然回到水里。  
德拉科含弄着哈利的乳尖，一手撸动着阴茎。哈利仰起头急促地喘息。高潮来得很突然，哈利绷直了身子，全数交代在德拉科的手心里。  
德拉科抬起头，舔了舔被折磨的可怜兮兮的乳尖，很快嘛。他挑眉。  
别得意。哈利瞪他，跪在德拉科腿间径直含住那根粗大的阴茎，色情地吮吸抚摩，迫使对方揪着年轻傲罗的黑发射进哈利的嘴里。哈利咽下味道怪异的浓稠液体，与德拉科接了一个满是精液味道的吻。疲软的阴茎在彼此的挑逗中很快再次立起来，润滑剂里混入了唾液和前列腺液，随着急切的动作推入后穴深处。   
德拉科扩张的动作从未如此粗暴猛烈，弄疼了哈利也让这场性事多了几分情趣。阴茎嵌入后穴，大开大合的动作带出羞人的水声。哈利爽的绷紧脚趾，随着每一次撞击喊出点什么破碎的声音出来，大抵是在骂德拉科动作太猛，而他缩紧的后穴又更刺激德拉科挞伐哈利体内的每一处。  
他们接吻，唾液交换，下身紧密相连，胸膛贴在一起。激烈的心跳震颤着彼此的身躯。德拉科用力拥抱住哈利。哈利，他喃喃道，哈利——  
波特！炸雷般的声音突然在头顶炸响。  
匿名举报金雀花街19号藏匿黑魔法器具！速来！  
德拉科停住了耸动。哈利的后穴不自觉地收缩几下，肠肉不知餮足地缠上快感的来源。德拉科低头看向哈利的脸，那上面仍然有情欲的晕红和生理泪水，表情却在变化成一个傲罗的样子。  
不，不要去。德拉科说，强硬地搂住哈利的肩膀重新开始动。哈利不自觉地叫了出来，因为德拉科每一下都又准又狠，正正顶在敏感点上。德……德拉科……他喘着气，还是坚持要说，我得去……  
不要去。德拉科重复，沙哑的声音里带了些祈求。该死的，波特，你能不能不要做这个圣人？德拉科伸手，再次握住哈利的阴茎，快感的浪潮掀翻了哈利。  
德拉科！哈利用力在肩上咬了一口，我说真的！  
他用力翻过身，把德拉科压在身下，抬起臀部让德拉科从后穴中滑出。他眼角赤红，眼里还有水光和媚色，但他现在是傲罗了。他迅速清理好自己，穿上衣服，急匆匆就要出门。  
突然间他像想起了什么，回过身在德拉科的嘴角留下一吻。  
对不起，他满怀歉意地说，对不起明明答应了你休假却还是去加班了……再见！  
德拉科还没来得及说什么，就连哈利的背影都看不见了。月亮从窗户投入冷色调的光线，像聚光灯一样把一个金发的裸体男人在舞台中间照亮。  
德拉科摸了摸自己的嘴角，似乎还剩了些哈利的温度。他自嘲地笑了笑。  
一个吻做安慰……  
他的阴茎还固执地挺立着，似乎在抗议离开了那个温暖湿润的甬道。德拉科没心思打飞机，走进浴室，冷水铺天盖地把他浇得透湿。  
还是没用。  
德拉科认命地开始打起飞机。操，就是这样他满脑子还是哈利。哈利的绿眼睛，哈利的耳垂，锁骨，乳头，结实的腹肌，青嫩的大腿内侧，在他手里跳动的阴茎，柔软的臀肉和湿热的后穴。德拉科射在浴室的墙壁上，精液和冷水混合，可怜巴巴流到地上，再被水流裹挟着冲进下水道。  
德拉科看着自己的子子孙孙，嘴角不知为何牵动了一下。他走出浴室，收拾行李，写信。  
并头也不回地走了。  
走的时候他手里攥着一只戒指盒。

05.  
这事你做的不像个格兰芬多。罗恩说。  
你想要他你就去追，有什么扭捏的道理？红发的大个子语重心长，丝毫没有意识到当初他和赫敏又是经过怎样曲折的试探才确定自己和彼此的心意。  
是啊，丝毫，丝毫不像。哈利叹息着重复。格兰芬多，格兰芬多，斯莱特林。他翻来覆去咀嚼着这些话，咬牙切齿。格兰芬多就不能恐惧了吗？救世主就不能不拯救世界么？难道圣人波特因为挡过了两次阿瓦达索命，就永远不会被死咒击倒？马尔福曾经这样质问他。那个傲罗主任，威廉森，是把你做一整只小队用，而波特就如此好心肠地任他驱使？  
哈利强硬地说，那是我的工作。马尔福，你无权干涉。  
他们为此吵了很多次。质问，冷战，最后总是德拉科先服软。他会在半夜偷偷摸摸走进哈利睡的房间——吵架时他们通常分房睡——叹口气，从后背环住哈利，在他的耳边一遍一遍说对不起我错啦，我不该干涉你的工作，原谅我好不好？好不好？哈利假装睡着，然后德拉科就在他耳边一直问一直问，原谅我嘛哈利，一边说一边在他的脖颈上蹭来蹭去，好不好好不好好不好？然后哈利转过身，黑绒绒的头发埋在德拉科怀里，痒酥酥地让人心上发麻。  
我也有错。他闭着眼说，眼珠在德拉科的掌心下转来转去，像一尾小鱼。德拉科的手有些凉，那凉意是他的不安。  
而德拉科解决不安的方式是给哈利戴上戒指。哈利我们结婚吧。他说，单膝跪地，突如其来。墨绿色的戒指盒扎着银色缎带，银色的戒指设计成山楂木的树枝绕成环，托起一颗碎钻，闪着细细的流光。哈利戴上了。他们拥抱，接吻，做爱。德拉科那天晚上莫名哭的很凶，压在哈利身上一边抽噎一边动作，泪水和哈利眼里的生理泪水混在一块。哈利被他弄得浑身发软还得哭笑不得地安慰他，拍着新晋未婚夫的背哄着劝着。  
他们订婚了，哈利左手中指戴着显眼的银环。他不习惯手上有配饰，便总不自觉地去碰。每个人都注意到了他的戒指，赫敏带着不情不愿的罗恩向他贺喜，同事惊羡妒恨地盯着那枚价值不菲的戒指。人们脸上挂着一致的笑容说啊恭喜啊恭喜，哈利·波特，我们的英雄！我们的救世主！他终于找到了归宿，为哈利·波特干一杯！酒液在高脚杯和啤酒杯里摇晃，预言家日报上登载了救世主的巨幅照片，一整个版面都是哈利穿着西装，手上戴着那枚戒指。有多少人是真诚地希望哈利能幸福呢？怕是没多少。毕竟德拉科不是一个家世清白，漂亮勇敢的女孩，就像韦斯莱家的金妮一样；相反他胆小自私，是食死徒的后代。他和哈利刚开始恋爱时，出门都会碰见人们指指点点说，看啊那就是马尔福，他一定给我们的救世主下了迷情剂。人们的脸上带着自以为是的正义。  
德拉科不在乎，德拉科只在乎他的男朋友，未婚夫，以后的丈夫，一生的合法伴侣。他用戒指套住了哈利，哈利会一直和他在一起。他想。  
但哈利比从前更加忙碌。或许用戒指圈住他的想法是错误的。德拉科胆怯了，所以他逃走。  
哈利也不知为何丧失了格兰芬多的勇气，他的思念融入冲天酒气里。

06.  
而哈利事实上知道自己的问题出在哪。他也在害怕，不过他害怕的是婚姻本身。  
订婚那晚德拉科自己哭的太厉害，其实没注意到哈利眼里的泪水不只是被快感逼出的，哈利也在流泪。  
我就要结婚了吗？他问自己，德拉科，这个既完美又不完美的英俊男人，这个趴在他身上哭的像个小孩，操他时又完全是个体力充沛的青年，要和他缔造一个家庭了。他能做好一个好丈夫吗？德拉科难道不会在以后厌弃他？马尔福家世代单传，德拉科会不会需要一个女人为他诞下子嗣？哈利喜欢孩子，但是想到德拉科会拥有一个与别人有血缘关系的孩子，他便感到痛苦。  
这般胡思乱想几乎让他夜不能寐，每晚僵在德拉科的臂膀里似乎在受刑。他选择比以前更加疯狂地工作，凡事亲力亲为，即使作为救世主他本不必如此。  
这样便造成恶性循环。德拉科本就为哈利沉迷工作忽视他而不满，这样一来更是没有安全感。终于那天晚上不完整的性事成了最后一根稻草。  
这时哈利才明白，原来德拉科真的会累。他就算全心爱着哈利，也会因为得不到回音而心灰意冷，选择逃离。

07.  
他在中国。  
赫敏对哈利说。后者猛然抬起头，他瘦了很多，乌青的眼下和苍白的脸色让他惨然的像纸片。此前他不眠不休寻找德拉科的踪迹，赫敏逼着他请了长假。  
他在中国。哈利梦游似的重复。  
依照赫敏给的地址哈利顺利找到了德拉科的落脚处。那是座小四合院，灰泥墙角生着青苔，高大的槐树从墙顶生出枝丫，夏日里绿影婆娑。  
德拉科就坐在树下。他脸色平和。  
哈利紧张地走上去站在他面前。  
德拉科，他轻声唤道，我错了。  
德拉科不理他。  
我错了。哈利跪坐下来，双臂揽住德拉科的脖子，我错了我错了我错了你别生气。我只是，不知道能不能做好你的丈夫，下意识想逃避。我以后按时休假，非重大任务不加班，也会注意保护自己不受伤。真的，我保证，你原谅我好不好？  
哈利把软而热的唇送上。德拉科的嘴唇可真冰啊。他想，那么薄，但是唇形很好看。他尝试着伸出舌尖，撬开德拉科的牙关与对方的舌尖共舞。慢慢德拉科开始回应他，手搭在哈利的胳膊上。  
哈利感到一种独特的触感。粗糙的，长在德拉科的左手中指上。哈利握住那只手，订婚戒指赫然戴在指头上。冬青木枝环，碎钻，与哈利的那只正是一对。  
你还留着啊。哈利愣愣地说，我以为你丢掉了。  
确实气的想丢掉。德拉科轻声地，柔和地说，丢了盒子——但是还是舍不得戒指。  
我以为你丢了。哈利闷闷地说，我就想着再买一对，我要重新和你求一次婚。他拿出戒指盒，这次的戒指是光滑的圆环，圈外是星图，圈内阴刻两人的名字。  
我想这可以做结婚戒指。德拉科提议道。他们再次接吻。

08.  
报案人对傲罗说，谢谢你，我把我的未婚夫找回来了，现在他是我的丈夫。  
傲罗微笑起来，和报案人握手。他们的无名指上戴着镌刻星图的戒指。  
他们对视，两个人面目一模一样，身量也相当，但报案人显得更加挺拔。  
快来吧。报案人说，傲罗追上去，两个身影渐渐合二为一。


End file.
